Legend Red: Spider-Man
by Legend Red
Summary: My reboot of Spider-Man. Peter Parker is an ordinary sixteen-year old. But a spider bite gives him superpowers and sends him on the path to becoming one of the world's greatest superheroes.


__I don't own Spider-Man, or any other character used in the story. ____They belong to Marvel, and Marvel belongs to Disney.__

__This is the start of my Marvel Universe. Other stories will be added to the verse later on. So far, ____The Hulk and the Fantastic Fo____ur____ are two heroes who are active at this point. ____This story will be influenced by Ultimate Spider-Man, in more ways than one.__

****Legend Red: Spider-Man****

****Origins: Part 1 Of 5****

Sixteen-Year Old Peter Parker didn't want to go to school. Usually, when he went, he was picked on by professional douchebag Flash Thompson, whether it was in the form of debagging or a swirlie.

But if he didn't go, he would disappoint his aunt and uncle, who have always supported him, even if he didn't make the best decisions, and he didn't feel like disappointing them. So he put aside his fear of being picked on by Flash, grabbed his glasses, and got out of bed.

When he arrived at the breakfast table, his Aunt May and Uncle Ben greeted him with a plate full of pancakes that were ready to be eaten.

"Morning Aunt May, morning Uncle Ben," he said, greeting his aunt and uncle.

"Morning, Pete," said his Uncle Ben, "ready for school today?"

"You bet!"

"Great! Now eat up, you don't want to fall asleep in class."

"Don't worry Uncle Ben, I won't," Peter said before he ate the pancakes on the plate.

"Slow down, Peter," said Aunt May, "you don't want to choke."

"I'm not."

"Pete," said his Uncle Ben as Peter finished his pancakes, "anything bothering you in school?"

"Yeah, there's this guy named Flash that keeps picking on me for some reason."

"Ah don't worry, son," said his Uncle Ben, "he's just a waste of a human being."

"And that helps how?"

"He's going to be nothing when he grows up. You, on the other hand, are going to become something in life-"

"Look at the time. I got to go. Bye." Peter got up from his seat, grabbed his backpack, and made his way out the front door. He was definitely going to get beat up by Flash.

Meanwhile, in Empire State University, a professor was in his astronomy class.

"Tonight," said Professor Norton G. Fester, "a meteorite will land in Central Park at Midnight."

He pulled out a stick from the chalkboard and pointed to a map.

"And this is the exact coordinates of the meteor's landing." Then, the bell rang, and everyone got up from their seats.

"Don't forget to see the meteor tonight," the Professor said as his students left.

In Midtown High School, students traveled through the hallways as if they had somewhere important to be. The teachers in their respective classrooms waited for the bell to ring so they can start their class, and today was a big day in Peter Parker's science class.

"Alright class," Peter's science teacher, Mr. Warren, said, "these are your permission slips for tomorrow's trip to Oscorp."

Groans followed as the permission slips were passed around.

"But sir," said Flash Thompson, "do we have to go?"

"Only if the you want to fail my class, Mister Thompson." Flash sat back in his seat.

"Pete," said Peter's best friend Harry Osborn, "you're going?"

"Of course, I've been waiting for this for months. Are you?"

"Sadly, I have to. My dad is sponsoring the event that we're going to, and I can't piss him off."

"Speaking of your dad, how has he been?"

"You know, same old same old-"

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Osborn," said Mr. Warren, "any comments on what I just said?"

"No sir," they both replied.

"Good-" And then the bell rang. "Read chapter five for class tomorrow," he said as everyone headed towards the door.

In the lunchroom, everyone was free to do whatever the hell they wanted for forty minutes. Which was why the lunchroom was mostly empty. The deans stood close to the front, where they talked amongst themselves. This was also where Peter Parker stayed while he waited for the bell to ring so he can move on to his next class.

"So ladies," said Harry, who sat in the same table as Peter, "anyone interested in taking a tour of my dad's penthouse?"

"Harry...," Peter was about to say.

"Don't worry, it's going to be on the weekend."

Then, Peter felt something hit the back of his head, something small. He turned his head to see that Flash Thompson has thrown another spitball at him.

"Sup, Puny Parker," he said once again, "it seems that your friends have finally decided to show themselves."

"Fuck off, Flash," Harry said, leaving his conversation with the ladies.

"Watch your mouth," said Hobie Brown, a member of Flash's posse and fellow jock.

"And what are you going to do, rich boy?" asked Flash. It got to Harry, and he got up with his fist clenched and a scowl on his face.

"Flash, don't do it!" Peter said, trying to warn Harry.

"Nobody messes with my bro and gets away with it," Harry muttered quickly. But before he could punch Flash in his smirking face, the most beautiful woman in the world decided to make her appearance. Liz Allen. The girl of Harry's dreams, going out with Flash. Flash Thompson of all people.

"Flash," she said, "what are you doing? Don't you see that wasting your time fighting him will get you kicked off the team? Meaning that we can't see each other." Flash relented.

"You win this time," he said, "but this isn't over. Not by a long shot." He walked away, his posse followed him. His girlfriend stayed behind.

"I wish I could be with you, Harry," said Liz, "but Flash is very possessive of his trophies." Then, she left to console her boyfriend.

"Did she just call herself a trophy?," asked Peter in astonishment.

"Don't rub it in," Harry said before he went back to his conversation.

In Central Park, Norton began his search for the meteorite that could potentially change his life forever.

__Where are you? __he thought to himself. Then, as if the Earth answered his question, a meteorite flew through the air and crashed several yards away from where Norton arrived at the spot where the meteor crashed. It glowed green, presumably the glow of a foreign energy source.

"Perfect," he said.

__I'____ve____ been working on this story for the past few years. ____And then I started working on it again a few months ago. This is the third time that I am revising this story. ____And hopefully it is the last.__


End file.
